


thank me later (i'll always catch you when you fall)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY HEULO, Promises, Soft Gays™, Soft Smiles, True Love, weiss gay panic schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: She inhales deeply and the tingle that is making itself aggressively known up her spine causes the air to shake, her lungs forgetting how to breathe, her mind forgetting everything else. “I never thanked you for saving my life on the train.”





	thank me later (i'll always catch you when you fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heulo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heulo/gifts).

“You know,” Weiss turns, quietly startled as the sound of Ruby’s voice, soft and wistful as they drift along in the wind. The low hum of the engine an annoyingly insistent reminder that they are currently on their way to Atlas, flying right back to the place that she had fought so hard to escape from. Back to her Father. “I never did thank you for catching me.”  
  
She eyes Ruby curiously for a moment, takes in the steadily draining tension in her shoulders, the tight knit in her brow that is slowly unraveling into something calming, soaks up her every emotion, her serenity, the rise and fall of her chest. She fights to ignore the rising blush in her cheeks as Ruby’s hand settles on hers, their eyes meeting and Weiss is sure that she is exposing every single thought and love struck emotion she has ever had towards Ruby all over her face, bringing it all to the surface for Ruby and anyone that dared to glance her way to see. 

“Well,” she starts, only to stop and swallow, her voice suddenly hard to find. Ruby’s fingers tighten around her before loosening and Weiss knows she is blushing a vibrant red as she watches entranced, her palm being turned face up. Ruby’s calloused and scratched fingertips now tracing along the creases in her palm, following the lines as she draws non sequential patterns onto her skin, etches the feeling into Weiss’s nerves and burns it in her soul. 

She inhales deeply and the tingle that is making itself aggressively known up her spine causes the air to shake, her lungs forgetting how to breathe, her mind forgetting everything else. “I never thanked _ you _for saving my life on the train.” 

There’s a fleeting moment of silence as Ruby considers her words, lifts her lips up into a gentle smile as she continues to caress Weiss’s open palm. A hum from low in her throat blends into the quiet, does not break it, but fades into it, welcome and pleasant. It sends Weiss’s heartrate up several beats. 

“I guess you’re right. But still, you’ve saved me twice now.”

Weiss doesn’t have time to respond before Ruby shuffles in closer, her breathing ceasing altogether as warm and cracked lips smoosh themselves against her cheek, full of gratitude and unspoken feelings and Weiss’s gaze snaps up to Ruby’s as she pulls away, feels her heart skip and stumble only for it to crash face first into the ground at the tender longing that is encasing those silver eyes.

Weiss doesn’t dare to breathe, her mouth agape as she stares and _ stares _. Her ears burn when Ruby speaks again, a loving whisper so clear in its honesty that it is transparent. 

_ “Thank you.” _

The fingers that were drawing patterns along the lines of her palm have since stopped, the weight of Ruby’s hand instead settling onto hers, alive and solid as she laces their fingers and Weiss continues to struggle with the very basic human task of breathing, her brain short circuiting. 

She closes and opens her mouth, gasps and splutters like a fish yanked from the ocean, words evading her, just out of reach, but when Ruby laughs, lighthearted and free, brings their joined hands to her lips, smile still in place, Weiss feels her panic subside. The urgency she had felt to say something gradually ebbing away as she rests her head against Ruby’s shoulder, her face hot as she closes her eyes, her lungs finally working again as she breathes in the faint smell of roses, gunpowder and the ocean mist that clings to Ruby’s skin. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Another hum and there is the softest of pressures on her head as Ruby leans into her touch, their hands coming down to rest between them, secure and strong. The words Weiss had finally managed to speak were agonizingly soft, but their unspoken meaning had rang out loud and true between them, a promise told in the form of kisses and caresses, of lingering gazes and lopsided smiles.

_ I will always be there for you. _

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEULO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LIL FIC OF WEISS BEING A DISASTER!
> 
> side note, i was half asleep when i wrote this. so lol if there are any mistakes im sorry


End file.
